Pooh's Adventures of Godzilla vs King Ghidorah
Pooh's Adventures of Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah is the first Pooh's Adventures crossover created and directed by TtarkosaurusRex. It appeared on YouTube in January 2009. A new remake version made by Daniel Esposito and Reese Ambler appeared on Google Drive on August 8, 2015. Plot In 1992, a UFO appears at night, and flies over the nation of Japan. The next morning, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore meet Terasawa, a young Japanese science fiction writer, who announces that he wishes to write non-fiction stories. They proceed to investigate a dinosaur that was sighted during the Pacific War. pooh & friends document their trip with several pictures they took from the trip to what they hope to be the best vacation to Japan ever. That same day, the UFO sighting coincides with Godzilla's awakening in the ocean. Later, two army helicopters on a routine patrol come across the UFO, but are destroyed when they try to investigate further. The military then moves into the area where the helicopters crashed and discover the UFO. Soon later, the UFO emits a strange green light, and a holographic projections of three humans {Two western men: Wilson and Grenchiko, and one Japanese young woman, Emmy} appear from the ship, who reveal themselves as delegates of nation of year 2204. After introductions, they request a meeting with the Prime Minister of Japan. At this meeting, they announced that they have traveled back in time to warn Japan of a grave future. Due to industrialization and nuclear power, Godzilla will reappear and destroy Japan for good. Emmy also presents a book that Terasawa would later write, which describes his theories on how the dinosaur he is covering, a Godzillasaurus, is the dinosaur that would eventually become Godzlla after radiation exposure of an American nuclear testing nine years after World War 2 {much to the awe of Pooh & friends}. After the meeting, Pooh, Terasawa and Professor Mazaki, a professor with whom Terasawa was researching the Godzillasaurus, are called to the Prime Minister's office. There, they are informed of what has happened in the past few days, and Terasawa is presented with the book Emmy recently gave them. They then tell Terasawa, Pooh, his friends and Mazaki that the Futurians wish them to travel back in time, along with Miki Saegusa, to move the Godzillasaurus away from Lagos Island, where the hydrogen bomb was tested. Pooh & friends agree to go because Pooh is promised all the honey he can eat by Wilson.The small group of travellers {made up of Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Piglet, Eeyore, Android Model M-11, Emmy, Miki, Terasawa, and Mazaki} them board a small time ship inside the motorship which will take them back in time. They are startled when three tiny animals in front of their faces. Emy explains that they are an artificial life forms called Dorats, and will be coming with them on the trip. The Futurians, the stuffed animals and the small group of Japanese civilians of the 1990s arrived at Lagos Island in 1944. Amid the final stage of the Pacific War, a Japanese unit was opposing a US amphibious landing of the island. The time travel group secretly observe the battle. The Japanese unit was almost eliminated by the US landing force. The Godzillasaurus soon arrived in time to annihilate the American troops {who were in his territory}, but not before being badly wounded by naval gunfire. The remaining Japanese unit saluted to the injured Godzillasaurus and left, too. The Futurians then teleport the Godzillasaurus to the Bering Sea. Emmy then releases the Dorats on the island, and then orders M-11 to leave for the future. Unknown to the Japanese, however, the reason the Futurians replaced the Godzillasaurus with the three Dorats, was to expose them to the radiation of the nuclear test, so that they could fuse together and mutate into the giant, three-headed monster King Ghidorah. The Japanese and the stuffed animals only hear a small bit about King Ghidorah before leaving the mothership. Afterwards, Emmy questions what is happening, and Wilson explains that King Ghidorah is a monster they want to totally destroy Japan. King Ghidorah is then unleashed on Fukoka, and destroys it. Emmy later leaves the mothership, and goes to see Terasawa and his friends. She then tells them of the Futurians' true malevolent intentions. The story they tell Japanese of 1990s was a lie. The true history of the future is that, despite damages by Godzilla, Japan, with its giant corporations, would grow into a super power that affect the future would greatly, and that King Ghidorah is a controlled weapon to damage Japan further, in order to keep it from becoming a superpower. However Wilson and Grenchiko have become more ambitious, and they want to use King Ghidorah to remove Japan from their history completely. Terasawa, along with Pooh and his friends then seek out the Godzillasaurus to re-create Godzilla, who is the only force powerful enough to defeat King Ghidorah and the Futurians. They borrow a nuclear submarine from Shindo Heavy Industry, a successful giant corporation established in postwar Japan by Shindo, a former officer who was saved by Godzillasaurus on Lagos Island. However, according to old newspaper reports, the Godzillasaurus transformed into Godzilla after a Soviet nuclear submarine crashed back in the 1970s. This radiation, in fact, created the new Godzilla, who was different from the one that attacked Tokyo and was killed by the Oxygen Destroyer back in 1954. Godzilla moves south towards Japan, attacking a nuclear submarine sent to expose the Godzillasaurus to radioactivity in order to change it into Godzilla. It is ironically destroyed by Godzilla before it can do this. The new radiation destroyed the ANB in his system and it made him taller raising his height from 80 meters to 100 meters. Wilson and Grenchiko then send King Ghidorah to combat Godzilla, who has just come ashore. Piglet is turned giant-sized to help his old friend Godzilla, while Pooh & Eeyore take the guise of "The Masked Bear and his Fateful Steed". Despite their best efforts, King Ghidorah outpowers the four-on-one defense and manages to knock Godzilla down, and jumps on him repetitively, coming close to killing him. However, Emmy, Terasaw, and M-11 sabotage the mother ship. The Futurians lose control over King Ghidorah, whose motion is briefly affected. King Ghidorah topples over, and Godzilla proceeds to slam him on the ground by his tail. After more fighting, King Ghidorah uses his middle head to strangle Godzilla. It looks almost as if Godzilla, who is foaming at the mouth, was dying. However, he uses his nuclear pulse at the last minute, which pushes King Ghidorah over. Godzilla then uses his atomic breath to sever King Ghidorah's middle head. M-11 then teleports mothership in front of Godzilla. Godzilla destroys the ship along with Wilson and Grenchiko aboard. King Ghidoraha attempted to fly away, but Godzilla uses his atomic breath one last time to send King Ghidorah plummeting to the bottom of the ocean and to his apparent death. Much to the shock of Pooh & his friends, Godzilla then sets out to ravage Japan {Due to his anger at everyone trying to destroy him, and for being depth charged} starting in Sapporo. After its destruction, Emmy, Terasawa, Miki, Pooh & friends and Mazaki discuss the possibility of reviving King Ghidorah to defend Japan. Emmy and M-11 agree that the idea is good and go back to the future with the time ship. Pooh & friends know the only way to calm Godzilla down is to let Emmy go through with the plan and let her go. Emmy, in 2204, along with M-11, and an unnamed man, finally find King Ghidorah, who appears dead. This scene is reminiscent of the beginning of the movie, where a girl and a man were talking to each other about King Ghidorah. The man comments on King Ghidorah's health, and Emmy explains that she hopes to revive it. M-11 then detects a heartbeat. The man then asks Emmy why she wishes to revive King Ghidorah, and she explains that she wants to defend Japan from Godzilla. The man tells her that Japan doesn't deserve help, due to its economic greed, and lack of concern about nuclear waste. Emmy then asks the man to give her ancestors another chance, and the man agrees. Back in 1992, Godzilla ravages Tokyo. Eventually, he finds himself standing before the headquarter of Shindo Heavy Industry, where Shino himself stays to wait for Godzilla. Shindo and Godzilla look into each other's eyes, and, for several seconds they flashback to their past memories at each other. Godzilla even closed his eyes, as if remembering the kind act the human had done for him. There is apparent sadness in each others eyes. Finally, Shindo nods. Godzilla reels his head up, beckoning into the air, seeming as if he doesn't want to kill the only creature {apart from Pooh & friends} he knew that loved and respected him, but remorselessly kills Shindo and destroys the building with his atomic breath. Soon after, Emmy arrives back from the future with Mecha-King Ghidorah, the resurrected, cyborg version of King Ghidorah. Emmy proceeds to fight Godzilla from within Mecha-King Ghidorah, where she can control the cyborg. The battle is fierce, and at one point, it seems as if Godzilla is defeated. However, from under the rubble, Godzilla attacks back with his atomic breath. Emmy tries to fly away, but another blast knocks Mecha-King Ghidorah out of the skies, also rendering Emmy unconscious. Godzilla starts off toward Mecha-King Ghidorah, intending to destroy him. At the last second, M-11 manages to revive Emmy by speaking to her through the computer systems. She then brings Mecha-King Ghidorah back upright, and launches four cables from Mecha-King Ghidorah onto Godzilla's arms and legs, which she uses to send electrical shocks to Godzilla. Godzilla soon gets into a position where Emmy can launch a large machine arm, which latches massive electrical charges at Godzilla. She then flies out to sea, intending to drop Godzilla in the ocean. However, Godzilla fires his atomic breath at Mecha-King Ghidorah's wings and body, which causes both him and Mecha-King Ghidorah to fall into the ocean killing Mecha-King Ghidorah. After a moment, when Emmy appears dead due to being inside Mecha-King Ghidorah, she flies out of the ocean with the time ship. A brief moment of joy comes from the onlookers of the battle, Pooh and friends included. She then tells Terasawa that they're related, and that he's one of her ancestors. She makes her final goodbye, and heads back to the future. At the bottom of the sea, Godzilla roars over Mecha-King Ghidorah's body, having finally destroyed his nemesis with a little help from his friends. As for Pooh and friends, they are honored among Japan as heroes as they leave off with the medals of honor. They proceed to their next adventure, unsure of where their travels will take them next. Differences between TtarkosaurusRex2's original version and Daniel Esposito and Reese Ambler's remake version *TtarkosaurusRex2's original version used both NTSC and PAL bits from various Winnie the Pooh films and TV series episodes. However, Daniel Esposito and Reese Ambler's remake version was entirely NTSC-formatted and became the first crossover film made by Daniel Esposito to use only NTSC footage. *TtarkosaurusRex2's original version used the 2006 Walt Disney Pictures logo and the 1984 TriStar Pictures logo. However, Daniel Esposito and Reese Ambler's remake version used the 2011 version of the 2006 Walt Disney Pictures logo (which just says "Disney"), the Walt Disney Animation Studios logo, the 2014 version of the 1993 TriStar Pictures logo (preceded by the Sony logo), and the Toho logo (as the real film was made by that company). *TtarkosaurusRex2's original version used the widescreen version of Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah. However, Daniel Esposito and Reese Ambler's remake version used the pan-and-scan full screen version of the real film, due to that version being the only version available to download without any registration. *TtarkosaurusRex2's original version used the NTSC version of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh season 2 intro at the beginning and the PAL version of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh season 1 intro in the end credits. However, Daniel Esposito and Reese Ambler's remake version did not use any intro for The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh at all and used the end credits music from the real film (composed by the late Akira Ifukube) as the end credits music. *The opening credits (including the real film's Japanese title card) for TtarkosaurusRex2's original version used the audio of the PAL version of Carly Simon's adaptation of the Winnie the Pooh theme song (taken from Piglet's Big Movie) playing in the background. However, the opening credits for Daniel Esposito and Reese Ambler's remake version were completely straight using only the English opening credits and the real film's opening music. *TtarkosaurusRex2's original version showed a blooper with dubbed audio taken from an episode of Tiny Toon Adventures. However, that scene was cut from Daniel Esposito and Reese Ambler's remake version because it had noting to do with the film's storyline. Trivia *TtarkosaurusRex2's original version was an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (although bits of it were low-pitched), The Tigger Movie, and Pooh's Heffalump Movie and PAL bits from Piglet's Big Movie. However, Daniel Esposito and Reese Ambler's remake version is also an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films. *In one scene of the film, Pooh and his friends looked at their adventure scrapbook showing a picture of them with Belle, the Beast, Lumiere, Cosgworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip, referencing ''Pooh's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast''. Links Part 1: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwJGiMFxKfdVUV90WnBveU5kaXc/view Part 2: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwJGiMFxKfdVRDN2S3RDMGlhWkk/view Part 3: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwJGiMFxKfdVSGFZdWI5QloxWTQ/view Part 4: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwJGiMFxKfdVREJ5ckxrRko1Z00/view Part 5: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwJGiMFxKfdVdDdxNlRNcjB2N0E/view Part 6: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwJGiMFxKfdVWExJRHdqanA5V0E/view Part 7: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwJGiMFxKfdVdmRwWlVSVmFDV3M/view Part 8/Credits: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwJGiMFxKfdVXzh0NkFEWUhDOXc/view Category:Action/Adventure films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Pooh/Godzilla movies Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Reese Ambler Category:Remakes Category:TtalkosaurusRex Category:War films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Monster films